logosfandomcom-20200222-history
TV Parental Guidelines/Other
This page files the following graphics by network and years. Cartoon Network (1992-present) Cartoon Network TVG-CartoonNetwork-LooneyTunes-TheBlowOut.PNG|TV-G, Looney Tunes (1930s; show's run 1992-2004 on Cartoon Network) TVG-CartoonNetwork-LooneyTunes-SeeYouLaterGladiator.PNG|TV-G, Looney Tunes (1960s; show's run 1992-2004 on Cartoon Network) Dexter's Laboratory under TV-G.JPG|TV-G, Dexter's Laboratory (1996-2003; show's run, 1997-2003) Courage the Cowardly Dog under TV-Y7.JPG|TV-Y7, Courage the Cowardly Dog (1999-2002) TVY7-CartoonNetwork-CCFHalloweenSpecial.PNG|TV-Y7, Cartoon Cartoon Fridays Halloween Party (2000) Samuria Jack under TV-Y7-FV.JPG|TV-Y7-FV, Samurai Jack (2001-2004) Ben 10 under TV-Y7-FV.JPG|TV-Y7-FV, Ben 10 (2005-2008) Camp Lazlo under TV-Y7.JPG|TV-Y7, Camp Lazlo (2005-2008) Regular Show Parental Guidance TV rating under TV PG.JPG|TV-PG, Regular Show (2010-) TVPGV-CartoonNetwork-RegularShow.PNG|TV-PG-V, Regular Show (2010-present) TVPGV-CartoonNetwork-RegularShow-BackFromCommercialBreak.PNG|TV-PG-V, Regular Show (2010-present, coming back from commercial breaks) TVPG-CartoonNetwork-Clarence.PNG|TV-PG, Clarence (2014-) TVPG-CartoonNetwork-TwelveForever.PNG|TV-Y7-FV, Twelve Forever (2015, web pilot) TVPG-CartoonNetwork-Jammers.PNG|TV-PG, Jammers (2015, web pilot) TVY7FV-CartoonNetwork-Ridin'withBurgess.PNG|TV-Y7-FV Ridin' With Burgess (2015, web pilot) Adult Swim (2000-present) King of the Hill under TV-PG-DL on Adult Swim.JPG|TV-PG-DL, King of the Hill (1997-2010; show's run, 2010s-present) Aqua Team Hunger Force under TV-MA.JPG|TV-MA, Aqua Teen Hunger Force (2000-) Comedy Central (1991-present) Futurama (Comedy Central) under TV-14.JPG|TV-14, Futurama (1999-2014; Fox run, 2008-2013; Comedy Central run, CC run only) South Park under TV-MA-L.JPG|TV-MA-L, South Park (1997-present; show's run, 2010-present) South Park (coming back form commercial break) under TV-MA-L.JPG|TV-MA-L, South Park (1997-present, show's run; 2010-present, coming back from commercial breaks) Disney Channel (1983-present) That's So Raven under TV-G.JPG|TV-G, That's So Raven (2003-2007; 2003-2005 only) Dave the Babarian under TV-G.JPG|TV-G, Dave the Barbarian (2004-2008; 2005-2008 only) Wonder Over Yonder under TV-Y7 (Disney Channel).JPG|TV-Y7, Wander Over Yonder (2013-) Disney Junior (2012-present) Mickey Mouse Club House under TV-Y.JPG|TV Y, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2006-2013, show's run; 2012-present on Disney Junior) Fox (1986-present) TV-14-DLSV-Fox-TheSimpsons.PNG|TV-14-DSLV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; 1997-present) Family Guy under TV-14-DLSV.JPG|TV-14-DLSV, Family Guy (1999-) Nickelodeon (1977-present) Danny Phantom under TV-Y7-FV.JPG|TV-Y7-FV, Danny Phantom (2004-2007) Spongebob under TV-Y7.JPG|TV-Y7, SpongeBob SquarePants (1999-present, show's run; 2009-present) TVY7-Nickelodeon-PlanetSheen.PNG|TV-Y7, Planet Sheen (2010-2013) Nicktoons (2002-present) Rocko's Modern Life under TV-Y (NickToons).JPG|TV-Y, Rocko's Modern Life (1993-1996; show's run, 2002-2011 on Nicktoons) Noggin (1999-2009) and Nick Jr. (2009-present) Noggin Blue Clues under TV-Y.JPG|TV-Y, Blue's Clues (1996-2006, show's run; 1999-2009 on Noggin) Trinity Broadcasting Network (1973-present) TBN TV-G on screen bug late 90's.jpg|TV-G, Unknown TV Show (late 1990's) TBN TV-Y on-screen bug 1997-2002.jpg|TV-Y, Unknown TV Show (1997-2002) TBN TV-G on screen bug 2002-2007.jpg|TV-G, Unknown TV Show (2002-2007) TBN TV-G on-screen bug 2007-present.jpg|TV-G, Unknown TV Show (2007-) The Hub (2010-2014) and Discovery Family (2014-present) The Hub/Hub Network My Little Pony- FIM under TV-Y.JPG|TV-Y, My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic (2010-) Mlp FIM under tv-y big.JPG|TV-Y, My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic(2010, retruning form commercial breaks) Toon Disney (1998-2009) and Disney XD (2009-present) Toon Disney Darkwing Duck TV Parental Guidance Rating under TV Y7.JPG|TV-Y7, Darkwing Duck (1991-1992; show's run, 1998-2004 on Toon Disney) Ducktales under TV-Y.JPG|TV-Y, DuckTales (1987-1990; show's run, 2001-2004 on Toon Disney) Recess under TV-Y.JPG|TV-Y, Disney's Recess (1997-2001, show's run; 2001-2009 on Toon Disney, 2005-2009 only) Gargoyles under TV-Y7.JPG|TV-Y7, Gargoyles (1994-1997, show's run; 19??-2??? on Toon Disney; 2005-2??? only) Disney XD Star vs. The Forces of Evil under TV-Y7.JPG|TV-Y7, Star vs. the Forces of Evil (2015-) Star vs the of Evil (coming back from.JPG|TV-Y7, Star vs. the Forces of Evil (2015-present, coming back form commercial breaks) Category:Special logos Category:Entertainment ratings